


Dear Flaca

by M_Secret_Writings21



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Letters, Short, after season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/pseuds/M_Secret_Writings21
Summary: Sending letters is the only way to keep communication after Flaritza went on different paths."I wrote like 3 letters yesterday but I tore them up because they were very cheesy, I even cried writing them."





	1. 1

Dear Flaca:  
It’s dumb how we should start letters, you know? With the whole “dear” thing. I don´t get it. It makes you sound fancy and shit even when the content is going to be mostly garbage writing or whatever.   
It’s been like a month since the riot thing but the bitches in here finally let me have some paper and a pen. I’m sorry for not writing sooner. I’m in Ohio by the way. I heard a rumor that you went to the opposite way so maybe you’re in Vermont or even Maine. I don’t know. I’m looking at a map on a book while writing this because geography is not my shit.  
I wish you were here with me, it’s been shit. I have no one to talk to, the Latinas barely let me speak to them and the rest of the prison just avoids me. I have an orange suit you know? It is not my color at all, it makes me look pale.  
My bunk mate is an old lady who treats me kind of right, the others respect her, she kinda reminds me of Gloria. Here the bunks are like small rooms, we have some privacy but instead of a door or something, we have cells. Like in Max.   
Also, this is a mixed prison, with men and women. It’s crazy, I don’t like it. The guys keep hitting on me but I told them I am not single, that I have a girlfriend who is tall, beautiful, likes good music and wears black eyeliner. I hope you don’t mind me using you as my fake girlfriend but honestly I don’t want any of them, so now I’m a lesbian for everyone in here. I kinda like that.  
The ink of this shitty pen is almost over. Please write me soon. I miss you a lot.   
Flaritza forever. Love you lots xoxo  
\- Maritza


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just can't believe I miss you this much"

Dear Flaca:

I feel like my last letter was shitty and rushed but like you have to understand me, here I have no emojis and I have to take care of grammar, punctuation, spelling and shit. It’s like the old times and it makes me regret not paying attention in school.

I asked Mrs. Rodriguez (my bunkmate) how long does a letter take to arrive on its destination and she said that the postal system is somehow good and that you’ll probably get this in within two weeks because it also has to be read by guard in your prison and in mine to make sure we’re not talking about crimes or whatever. It sucks.

I wish we had like text or something because I swear to God, every time I finish a letter I have like a million more things to tell you and also I spend most of my time in the library just writing to you (I also work on the library so they let me be here as much time as I want). I wrote like 3 letters yesterday but I tore them up because they were very cheesy, I even cried writing them.  
I just can’t believe I miss you this much.

And what I said before you got into the bus is true, you know? I love you.

Flaritza Forever  
\- Maritza


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can stop if you want me to"

Dear Flaca:

It’s been two months now. I’ve been counting the days. I no longer have the orange uniform but a black one instead. It makes me look slimmer but shorter somehow. I also haven’t got any letters from you. Are you avoiding me? Is this because I told everyone that you’re my girlfriend? Does it bother you? I can stop if you want me to. 

A fan visited me yesterday, she says that she misses our vlogs and she told me that she visited you a few weeks before. She said that you seemed sad, that you had no eyeliner and that you were skinnier that normal. Are you okay? I miss you so much; I wish I was there to hold you.

I love you, for real. Forever. And I can’t stand not talking to you, please write me at least once telling me to stop this or to keep writing. I’m going crazy without you. 

Flaritza forever. I love you Flaca.

\- Maritza


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I felt lost and I looked like Soso when she lost her girlfriend"

Dear Maritza.

I’m so so so so so sorry for not writing sooner, I was scared and feeling really bad. Your letters kept me up and alive. I felt lost and I looked like Soso when she lost her girlfriend. I had to start going to therapy and thankfully here is not as horrible as in Litchfield. 

I’m still in New York but in a different zone, a little bit far from Litchfield, it’s also a women only prison but here there are some crazy dangerous bitches. They’re scary as fuck ad they make fun of me for dealing drugs in high school, here the less dangerous one has murdered at least a person.  
I’m working on the kitchen again but only cleaning, I wish I could be in the library too but here there isn’t one.

I’ve been thinking about what you said when I left and why I didn’t say it back The truth is that I was scared shitless because since that kiss on Valentine’s day I’ve been feeling very weird. I even told the fan and she told me: Estupida estas enamorada!. Maybe I am? Would it affect us? I don’t want to lose you, never, but I also want to be completely honest with you. I love you Maritza, mi chaparrita. For real. More than you love pizza.

I’m sorry if this is too straight forward and I act too gay forward with you. I had to.  
I also have no problem with being your fake girlfriend so boys don’t come close to you. Tell them you’re mine (if you want).

Flaritza forever and ever 

 

\- XOXO Flaca


	5. 5 - END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait for me"

Dear Flaca:

I cried when I got your letter and I cried more when I read it. 

Baby please keep going to therapy until you feel better and remember I will be here for you always.   
I don’t know what else to say but I love you. I LOVE YOU ILOVEYOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU. I do. I feel it to, since the kiss I’ve been wanting to do it again. I can’t handle it, I dream about it. I wish I could do it right now. And just so you know, I will keep every kiss and give them to you as soon as we step a foot back in Litchfield because I got the good news yesterday and they say that we’re going back in a few weeks that they fixed the place and everything. Es maravilloso mi amor, we’re going to see each other mi flaca. 

I love you, I’ll see you in casa. Wait for me. 

Flaritza forever.

\- Maritza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I am sad there are not so many Flaritza fics. Leave a comment if you want. I hope you liked this simple fic


End file.
